Talk:Double-Bladed Laser Sword
Citation Needed For that thing about this ability having those Star Wars sounds, I need to find a source. Unfortunately, I have no idea what to search in order to find out about what was intended to be in the game. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 18:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think that was just random speculation someone added. Feel free to remove it.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 16:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ...I always thought this ability was called "Double Lightsaber" - I mean, it's practically a Star Wars reference. >_> 20:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) SpeculatorX Why isn't this ability renamed to "Light Saber" or "Double-Sided Light Saber" or the like? The Nintendo Power description calls it a light saber and "light saber" has been used as a weapon name in games not related to Star Wars, so I don't see why the page is named "Double-Bladed Laser Sword" Iqskirby (talk) 07:20, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you've seen such a source then by all means, change the instances of Double-Bladed Laser Sword to Double-Bladed Light Saber. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by a "source?" I've heard of sources, but I don't know what they are Iqskirby (talk) 20:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::A source is literally what it is. It's one of the things they teach in school, especially when concerning a bibliography. It's just a place where you get your information from. For example, the Kirby Wikia would be a source if someone based information they spoke of that was off of this website. Nintendo Power would be your source, for this example. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 20:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think this page should be renamed. If they actually called it a 'Light Saber' in-game, they could have copyright problems with Lucasfilm. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 10:57, June 4, 2014 (UTC) None of these abilities were given official names in-game. Besides, Nintendo Power clearly references Star Wars in its description, and there are other games out there with weapons that look like and are called Light Sabers that aren't Star Wars related. Iqskirby (talk) 11:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I understand. However, simply because Nintendo Power pointed out the similarity between this ability and a Light Saber, it does not mean that the name of this ability is indeed Double-Edged Light Saber. Nintendo Power didn't NAME the ability. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, as Nintendo Power is currently our most reliable source (unless you can find a better one, in which let me know about that), we'll just have to go with it for now. Iqskirby (talk) 11:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : Again, Nintendo Power didn't say, 'This ability is Double-Edged Light Saber.' They made a comparison. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:51, June 4, 2014 (UTC) None of the sources outright give the ability an official name, hence why the abilities in Kirby 64 have conjectural titles. You're not going to find a source that says "This ability is Double Edged Light Saber" unless the source isn't credible (like a YouTube video of someone playing the game) Iqskirby (talk) 11:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :ENOUGH! I paid real, actual money to find the source of all the Combo Ability names. According to an official BradyGames guide book (backed by Nintendo), this ability is called "Double-Bladed Laser Sword." It shall be renamed that. Want proof? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Oh. I'm very sorry about this. I didn't realize you had a source for these. I've been the one renaming the 64 abilities, but I didn't realize you had this source. Wish I'd known earlier so I didn't cause so much trouble to you. Once again, I'm very sorry :Iqskirby (talk) 01:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Gundam vs. Star Wars Meta Kirby52, since you are an admin and I am a new user, I will respect your last edit and not try to rescind it. However, I do not consider anything to be official or canon regarding the Kirby game series unless it comes directly from HAL or Nintendo of Japan. Nintendo Power's American writers gravitated towards Darth Maul on their own because very few Westerners were familiar with Gundam at the time, and the character was still very much in the public consciousness, with Phantom Menace being only about a year old. Even though Char's Gelgoog predated the movie by roughly 20 years. :Oh, no. I totally get where you're coming from. However, being the English Kirby Wikia, we usually trust sources on our side of the lake, hence our using of Nintendo Power as it seems to be the most "official" source on said matter. Not to mention, seeing as HAL, nor NoJ, has said anything relating to the sword referencing Gundam, I'd be hesitant to place the section you added outside of its Trivia section. If you feel that strongly about your edit though, you may undo mine, and we'll see how it fares. Sound good? Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:57, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, if you're okay with it. I wasn't going to remove the original text about Nintendo Power's description, anyway. :HAL and NoJ would never give any official word as to what Kirby's beam sword was supposed to be referencing, for fear of inviting a lawsuit. But Nintendo Power in the US was known for being much more "loose cannon." I'm sure you're also aware that NoA's manual writers used to be notorious for making up random stuff that they thought sounded cool, like the SMB1 manual claiming that all the blocks Mario hits are Toads transformed by Bowser.Auroraareas28 (talk) 01:27, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :